Thrust reverser systems are typically employed on aircraft jet engines to provide rearward thrust during landing. These thrust reverser systems may generally comprise a fixed structure and a translating structure. The translating structure may generally comprise a blocker door that may be deployed by a mechanical linkage (e.g., a drag link system) to the fixed structure. The blocker doors rotate into at least a portion of the fan air duct during thrust reverser operation, and in response to the translating sleeve fore-aft motion.